


Inverted Views

by Squidapples



Series: The Deanmon At The End Of The World Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Demon Dean, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Endverse Castiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain, Referenced Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamps for Chapters.34-40.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wherever You Will Go

My beeper goes off I sigh Crowley must be diverting all calls to his underlings as he calls us.

So while he relaxes or whatever he does we  have to do all the work.

I really wish Crowley would take care of his own shit I have better people and things to do.

If I don’t respond I’ll have to clean out the hell hounds cages and that’s a fate I wish on no one I shudder just thinking about it.

“What do you want” I ask when I answer the call.


	2. While The World Let Go

A cute disheveled man stands in front of me just my type dark hair light eyes.

“Where’s Crowley” he asks confused on why I’m there.

“I’d like to know that too this time of day probably playing Poker” I explained to him.

“So pretty boy what do you want” I asked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timestamp for 35~Fight Song  
> While The World Let Go~A Rocket To The Moon  
> Fight Song~Rachel Platten


	3. You To Believe In

“You need to help me Dean’s out of control” he pleads to me.

“So it’s your boyfriend who keeps torturing the demons” I say to him.

“Okay I’ll help if you help me see I don’t know who to date Jack or Kenna” I explain to him.

“I’ll help you as long as you don’t back out on our deal” he said to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timestamp for 36~Miracle  
> You To Believe In~Paradise Fears  
> Miracle~Paramore


	4. Dreaming Alone

“I need to find the right spell” I told him.

In that time I found the spell and went on a date with Kenna.

Man could that girl work a pole so hypnotizing.

What demons have a habit of popping in and out of places it’s one of the many ways we get our kicks” I told Castiel who stared at me wondering how I got in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timestamp for 37~Edge Of Tonight  
> Dreaming Alone~Against The Current Feat.Taka  
> Edge Of Tonight~All Time Low


	5. Brighter

“You’re in a parallel universe the demon took over and now you’re here” I explained to him.

“Once you fix this everything will go back to normal anyone who died from the point you entered will be alive but not everything from this universe will go back to your real universe though” I say.

I toss him the list and sit down in the chair.

“Now it’s time you held up your end of the deal” I say to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timestamp for 38~Say You Like Me  
> Brighter~Against The Current  
> Say You Like Me~We The Kings


	6. When I'm Gone

Some things on the list I can read some I can’t.

It takes some time to get the stuff and lover boy will be home soon.

3 hours in and we’re almost done.

I leave to get the rest of the stuff and pick up Kenna on the way.

“After you light this candle you can’t stop Dean will know what you have been doing” I told Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timestamp for 39~Baby Blue Eyes  
> When I’m Gone~3 Doors Down  
> Baby Blue Eyes~A Rocket To The Moon


	7. Holy Ground

“What do you mean Dean will know what I’ve been doing you helped me” he asked me.

“You’re the one that called me you wanted to fix him  I don’t even know him plus I have someone to think about” I said pulling Kenna closer to me.

He glared at me “Okay so the spell has a homing beacon in it that calls out to the mark” I explain to him.

“Why didn’t you mention that in the first place” he asked me.

I just shrugged,smiled  and took Kenna’s hand “have fun with this” I said as we disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timestamp for 40~I Can’t Stay Away  
> Holy Ground~Taylor Swift  
> I Can’t Stay Away~The Veronicas  
> Raya didn’t have a name when I wrote this and the first thing that I thought of was the new Star Wars movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp for Chapter 34~Old Scars/Future Hearts  
> I know like no one has Beepers anymore except I think maybe doctors but when I was little my dad had one and I always tend to speak in old terms.  
> Wherever You Will Go~A Rocket To The Moon  
> Old Scars/Future Hearts~All Time Low


End file.
